


Off-line

by Roadstergal



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Choking, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Racing, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadstergal/pseuds/Roadstergal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is retired, and Niki is not.  James is British, and Niki is not.  An interlude at the British GP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-line

It was a calm night, a very quiet night - no noises in the hallway, no parties audible outside, dark and peaceful. Just the way Niki liked it. His masseuse was done with his job of kneading Niki's tight muscles to quivering jelly, a job completed by his hot bath. He was properly relaxed, a soft robe on his shoulders, the bed turned down and inviting, when a rapid sequence of knocks sounded at the door. He looked at the clock irritably - 9:30 pm - and yelled out, "Go away" in English. This was the British GP - whoever it was could speak English. And fuck off.

"Come on, Niki," said a voice so deeply familiar it brought Niki up short, "let me in..."

Niki yanked the door open, wrapping his robe around himself tightly with his other hand. "James."

The man grinned and stepped inside, shaking a small bag he held in his hand like it was a sack of pet treats. "I brought you some scotch. Why are you dressed for bed?"

"Because it's bedtime," Niki noted, closing the door behind them.

"Jesus, you never change, do you?" James upended the two courtesy coffee mugs that sat on the desk and filled then close to the brim. "How many world championships, now?"

"Two." Niki sniffed the full mug James handed him dubiously. It smelled flammable. "I won them through diligence and fitness."

"Two is plenty. You can celebrate now!"

"I need one more at least. What the fuck are you doing here?" Niki took a drink from the mug, then choked as it burned its way down. It was highly potent.

"Seeing you, my ratty little friend." James pounded Niki on the back until the man stopped coughing, then took a healthy swig from his own mug. "I talk about you every weekend, and haven't seen you in eons."

"It's been ten months. Not eons." Niki shook his head, frowning. "I hear you talk about me on television, when I watch the races later, and it doesn't sound like you. So dry and dull and sarcastic. No fire, not _you_."

"It _is_ me," James protested. "Just as much as that other James you know."

"I like the other James better. I don't like it, the way you're one damn person in your riding suit and another when you're being recorded."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that." James traced Niki's good ear with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Niki asked, suspiciously, not moving at the warm almost-tickle of James's finger.

"I said I missed you, old chap..."

There was no resisting him, now, not any more than there had been so long ago, when they lived together. And they hadn't done this, _sex_ , not since the accident, but their bodies remembered - how to move together, how James's fingers would open Niki, how his cock would fill the other man so perfectly, how they could change positions for more pleasing angles to penetrate, to be penetrated, without James slipping out, how he would, eventually, press his thumbs to the hollow of Niki's throat lightly, gently, making the man choke and come so hard he saw stars. James sped up and came in him with a long, satisfied moan, then slipped out with a tired little grunt, flopping onto the bed next to Niki, panting.

"Fuck," Niki groaned, feeling boneless, feeling James's come warm and satisfying inside of him.

"Yes, that's what we did," James laughed, wiping his sweaty blond hair away from his forehead.

"First time in... _many_ eons, by your count, yes?"

"Yes," James sighed, moving to stroke Niki's hair. Niki swatted his hand away.

"Why?"

"Mmm..." James sighed, looking a bit put out. "I've missed it. I've missed it a lot. I've missed you. I just didn't know how to ask."

"What? You just fucking well ask, don't you. 'Niki, would you like to have sex?' 'Yes, James, I would.' That's not so hard, yes?" Niki stared at the ceiling. _Disfigured. Too ugly to fuck._

"It's not that easy, Niki. You know that."

"No, I don't."

"Oh, for god's sake..." James was clearly tired of hearing Niki speak, and he used his lips and tongue to stop it. And it was... satisfying, in its own way.


End file.
